Digital data transmission is increasingly entering all aspects of life. As a result, requirements regarding the quantities of data to be transmitted and the associated transmission speeds and data transmission rates have increased hugely in recent years. Since demand to use the corresponding data with mobile terminal devices is also rising constantly, the above-mentioned requirements are also particularly relevant for wireless data transmission. Wireless connection of terminal devices such as laptop computers, smartphones and tablets in particular has in the meantime become widespread among users of a range of radio transmission techniques, especially wireless local area network (WLAN) technology. In this context, WLAN technology offers a range of particular advantages thanks to the use of an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum, especially inside buildings, where only short distances need to be overbridged, but also in the public domain outside buildings.
Despite the considerable increase in the maximum data transmission rates available in WLAN systems thanks to updated standards, new applications have been developed in the meantime for which the available data transmission rates are no longer sufficient, or are only sufficient to a limited extent. This is particularly relevant if a plurality of users are using resources within a WLAN, as users have to share the available data transmission rate in the WLAN to a certain extent in such circumstances. One application in which the available data rate is not sufficient under certain circumstances is the use of so-called virtual reality techniques, for example. In such cases, users of mobile terminal devices receive high quality and high-resolution video information via virtual reality glasses, for example. However, if a plurality of users are using corresponding resources in a WLAN, they may possibly come up against data transmission rate limits even in WLAN networks created in accordance with the latest standards.
At present, glasses of the above-mentioned kind are often wired, preferably via a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable connected to a powerful personal computer (PC) as the source of the corresponding video information. The data transmission rates required to transmit high-quality video information, especially over short distances, can easily be provided via a wired connection. However, users of virtual reality glasses via a wired connection to their PC find their movement options severely restricted within an area of undesirably small dimensions.
It is hardly surprising, therefore, that there is a desire to connect virtual reality glasses wirelessly to a PC generating data to create virtual reality and in so doing to connect wirelessly to home networks, for example, or, in other words, to transmit the video information to be provided to the virtual reality glasses wirelessly to these glasses. However, to allow the user to have a realistic experience, it is desirable to provide appropriate transmission capacities, or specifically data transmission rates, in this field, to allow wireless data transmission using rates significantly higher than those currently available.